Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-p}{7} + \dfrac{-9p}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-p - 9p}{7}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-10p}{7}$